The present invention relates to portable power tools, and especially to portable sanders, but it also relates to portable power tools in general.
European Patent Application EP 2113336 A1 discloses a power tool having a dust collection chamber of substantially circular cross-section. An inlet to the dust collection chamber is at the perimeter of the circle, and an outlet of the chamber is drawn from within the circle. A fan, which is operable to transport air from a working element of the power tool to the inlet of the dust collection chamber, is mounted on a shaft which is rotated by a drive belt. The drive belt is driven by a motor of the power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,737 discloses a palm grip random orbital sanding machine having a sanding platen. A fan adjacent to the sanding platen in an exhaust chamber produces an air flow from the vicinity of the platen out through exhaust ports of the exhaust chamber. A housing of the sanding machine has a pair of longitudinal slots provided on opposite sides of the housing which removably receive the legs or side members of a U-shaped debris container. Each side member of the debris container has an entrance port coincident with a respective exhaust port of the exhaust chamber, and means for filtering the debris from the air flow.